


Space in your Togetherness

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamory Negotiations, Relationship Negotiation, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Arabella's surprise her husband did not return alone from the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space in your Togetherness

**Author's Note:**

> based on a kink meme prompt:
> 
> http://jsmn-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1273.html?thread=136953#cmt136953

 

Jonathan had scarce been home a fortnight when an unexpected visitor by the name of Major Colquhoun Grant unexpectedly came to call at the Strange household. A handsome man of average height, finely dressed in the scarlet uniform of an officer, he seemed to stand out, harsh, among the pale colors of her sitting room. Arabella felt her heart leap to her throat. Surely they could not have need for Jonathan again so soon. The war had only just ended.

The Major must have seen some of the panic on her face because he was quick to assure her that he was there purely on a personal basis.

"I merely came direct from a meeting and made the impulsive decision to visit Mr. Strange before securing my own lodgings."

Arabella felt a touch of pink color her cheeks. She was normally better at concealing her emotions. That even the possibility of her joy at having Jonathan back could be snatched away at any second had affected her so. She sought to do better. Especially with an acquaintance of Jonathan's. He had so few these days that it would not do to make a bad impression. She drew her shoulders back, a trick she'd taught Henry, a way to portray confidence in oneself and said, "My husband is currently meeting with Mr. Norrell, Major Grant, but you are free to join me for tea and wait for his return."

The Major swept his hat off and gave a shallow bow. "That would be most agreeable Mrs. Strange."

Arabella gestured for Jenny to take the Major's hat and coat and ordered Mary to bring an extra setting out with the tea. If they were going to wait she would seize the opportunity to get to know the man a bit better, and perhaps draw out some stories of her husband and his actions over sea. So far she'd learned more about Jonathan's antics from gossip around town than from the man himself. He seemed reluctant to tell her anything of the War. Maybe this gentleman would prove more willing to speak.   

* * *

"So, Major Grant, how do you find London upon you return?" Arabella inquired.

"Truth be told, Madame. I have long been away from London and find myself getting lost with appalling frequency." His self deprecating head tilt is permission enough to smile at his folly. " I haven't been to my property here in over six  years. A female relation of mine has been using the house while I was away and truth be told I'm not sure if she will appreciate my sudden return."

"Surely she would not turn you away!" Arabella exclaims. "You are family." Arabella herself could not imagine any sort of circumstance in which she would not gladly open her home to Henry.

The Major gave a sort of a rueful smile and sipped his tea. "Oh, I'm sure she would not go so far. But I am not so sure that interrupting the daily life of the house and my cousin is the best course of action."

And so they continued on. On to other, more sociable topics.

 Arabella found herself surprised at how charming the Major was. He had a surprising brand of humor and his conversation brightened the room, even when the tea had begun to go cold and a storm rolled in outside. Jonathan's mentions of the man had not done him justice.

* * *

 Jonathan himself returned in the midst of the downpour. Even the short journey from carriage to his doorway had soaked him, the drops sliding from his curls down into his shirt collar as Mary met him at the door to take his coat.  She also tells him that there is a visitor in the parlor.

Jonathan takes barely two steps towards the room when he hears it. Arabella's bright laugh. Echoing through the room like lights reflecting off the silverware.

He hears a deep voice answer and he assumes Henry has made a surprise trip. Not many can make Belle laugh like that.

He steps into the room and is met not with the somber form of Henry but with that of another friend, the golden and red  figure of Major Grant. Who seems to be nearing the end of some story that has Arabella absolutely entranced. She is leaning forward in her chairs, eyes dancing as he finishes.

"-we finally came across the group of French spies looking like nothing so much like a pack of drowned rats!"

Arabella gasps in shock and delight.

"Our dear Merlin had dropped the river right in their path! All their supplies ruined! They didn't have much fight in them after that. Lord Wellington was quite pleased."

"If by 'quite pleased' you mean he found the solution quite adequate, than you are right." Jonathan stepped in the room.

 "Merlin!" Grant's joyous cry rang out and Jonathan was enveloped in the man's large grip.

"You act as if I've been gone an age, Grant." Jonathan said as he was pulls back to arms length and inspected.  "And what on Earth brings you here?"

As the two men caught up Arabella watched. Grant's smile grew larger in the presence of her husband, his gestures ever so slightly more animated. Jonathan had yet to pull back, and the Major had yet to release him. He was now brushing drops of drops of water from Jonathan's collar as he spoke. So many months spent at war no doubt drew men close together, but this seemed a more genuine sort of friendship than she expected. It was good that Jonathan should have more friends in his life.

" -and so here we are." Grant declared. "Telling tales and becoming better acquainted while awaiting your return. You certainly did not do your wife justice in stories." He admonished with a grin to soften the blow.

"I could say the same about the Major." Arabella broke in.

Jonathan looked between the both. "Is this how it is to be then? Upon first meeting, both of you teamed up against me already?"

"Quite so." Arabella said with a chuckle and rose to properly greet her husband.   

* * *

They all end up socializing for another hour more, barely noticing the lighting of street lamps between the warm and laughter inside and the rain outside. Jonathan brings out a case of wine he'd gotten as a gift from Henry months ago and the two men drink deep, their cheeks rosy with it. The wine brings out the rasp in Jonathan's voice that has her flushing in a different way.

The dark shadow that has hovered on Jonathan's brow since his return was smoothed over by the Major's presence. Together, they traded off telling her the more humorous tales of the campaign. Lost supplies, and dinner mishaps, and the increasingly ridiculous romantic antics of a man called DeLancy.  

Gradually the conversation winds down however and Grant stands to take his leave.

"I thank you both for a most pleasant evening." he says and reaches out a hand to grasp hers. "I thank you for your hospitality Mrs. Strange. It was a pleasure." she is grateful the low light of the candles that hides the flush in her cheeks.

Jonathan remains seated and for a moment she wonders at how tipsy he is and if he is able to stand. Despite the slight tilt to his stance he speaks up in protest of Grant's farewell.

"You can't possibly go out in this downpour Grant. It's absolutely miserable out. I've only just dried off myself."

"If only I knew a man who could bring forth rain and mist and other phenomena at his command." Grant teased, releasing Arabella's hand and turning back towards his friend.

"I have drank far too much to be of any use tonight." Jonathan protests. "Stay. We have the space and I certainly won't turn you away to a miserable wet trek back to where ever you've taken up residence.

Arabella could sense a hesitation in the Major still and joined her husband's reassurance that it would be no trouble at all.

She calls Mary to see him to the guest room upstairs and with another small bow he is gone. Now all she has to do is get Jonathan to bed.

Jonathan looks flushed as well, with his hair frizzing from the rain and his collar tugged down and out of place. He is even more handsome in his state of dishevelment. She takes his arm and together they meander upstairs as well. She would be tempted to blame his blush on the wine but as they make their way down the hall, Jonathan leans against her and presses gentle, smiling, kisses against her jaw and ear and where ever he can reach. It has been a while since he's drank this much, but seeing him relaxed like this is wonderful. The door to their room is barely closed behind them and he reaches out for her and pulls her closer, pressing kissing in earnestness now. She can already feel the press of hardness against her upper thigh. His hands slip beneath her dress and pull at her corset strings, tangling them together into small knots in his haste to unlace them and have his hands on her. He is more vigorous than usual that night, drawing out her climax, teasing her with tongue and teeth. When he finally takes her, the bed creaks in time with their rocking and right before she finds release a second time she wonders if the Major in the guest bedroom next door can hear them.

The thought doesn't disturb her as much as it perhaps should.


End file.
